


A Man Worth Marrying

by Writing_squiggle



Series: What He's Worth [3]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Hanzo suffers from a little PTSD, Other, Self-Loathing, You're a bit sassy in this one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 12:04:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10696656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writing_squiggle/pseuds/Writing_squiggle
Summary: His hands still felt dirty with the blood of his brother, why was he even considering proposing to you. You deserved more than a monster like him.





	A Man Worth Marrying

**Author's Note:**

> Ehhh, I'm not that proud of this one. It was done just to get it done. With this I'm done with all planned with the original fic, but I'll probably do more in the series as the ideas come to me.

Hanzo curled you up into his chest, stroking your back and you nuzzled into his warmness. He let out a sigh as he felt the brimming’s of peace settle over him, almost forgetting about the weight of his sins in your presence.  You pressed a lazy kiss at the juncture of his neck and he swallowed, his Adam’s apple moving.

The ring in his pocket burnt, it was his mother’s that he managed to find years after the Shimada’s fall, and he felt guilt for even considering tying a horrible man like himself to you. Nausea welled up in him at the flash of memory, his brother’s blood staining the tatami of the main room of the palace. The sound of wind brustling through the trees constantly going through his mind.

“I killed my brother,” Hanzo just blurted out and you pulled back to look at him in shock.

“Oh,” you say, “Were you not going to lead up to that?”

“I’m being serious,” he said, eyebrows furrowing, “I murdered my brother years ago.”

“I figured you were being serious,” you said, “Why did you do it?”

He took a deep breath, leaning his head back. He had just expected you to demand him to leave, saving you from his darkness. He mentally prepared himself to say something that he had just ignored for years.

“My brother was wild,” he looked up blankly and you leant against his chest to stare up at him, “A playboy who constantly ran around from woman to woman. When the elders of the clan decided that was enough they asked me to convince him to stop, or stop him any other way.”

“He’d refused to listen, turning away to leave and I…” he looked distraught, staring at his hand as though he expected blood to pour from the digits.

You hushed him, pulling him close, “You don’t need to finish,” was all that you said and he leant into your embrace.

“I killed my brother,” his voice was muffled, “and turned away from my honour and responsibility as well. I left the clan that night, only wearing the clothes on my back.”

You kissed his forehead, trying to will away the guilt that had plagued him for so long and he broke. He was a monster, why did he even think about proposing. It would have only caused pain and suffering to the one person that loved him after all of these years.

Tears streamed down his face and you got a little distraught, seeing him in pain making your heart break. He tried to weakly fight your grip, rambling in Japanese as you gently started to reassure him. You froze as you heard the words ‘propose’ and ‘marriage’ interspersed with his Japanese rant.

“Hanzo?” you asked and he looked at you, “Were you going to propose to me?”

He froze in embarrassment, finally realising what he had just said. He was struck with the urge to lie, to say that he wasn’t going to. But something inside of him was tired, tired of walking this path alone for so long. Instead of speaking he just nodded, looking away.

You gently cupped his cheek and stroked his high cheekbone, “Aren’t you even going to listen to my answer?”

“I do not need it,” he said, standing up abruptly, “I know that it will inevitably be no, I am too broken to be engaged.”

“It’s yes,” you called after him, stopping him in his tracks, “I would love to marry you.”

“Why?” he stuttered out, you could feel his face tighten.

“Because you are worth more than you believe yourself to be,” you rested your hand on his shoulder, making him flinch slightly, “Just because you cannot see it does not mean that others can’t.”

“I don’t understand.”

“You don’t have to,” you tilted your head and smiled, “Isn’t this the part where you give me a ring.”

He tilted his head back for a moment before spinning around and dropping to his knees, pulling the ring out of his pocket.

“It is not a traditional engagement ring,” he said, “It was my mother’s ring.”

He slid it onto your finger, feeling a bit tight. You’d need to resize it but you didn’t care at the moment, a smile beaming across your face.

Shimada was a perfect last name, you thought as you pulled the emotionally taut man into a hug.


End file.
